


Leather Black And Eyes Of Blue

by astrojune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, The Chloes are deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrojune/pseuds/astrojune
Summary: this is my first time writing smut, i'm warning you





	Leather Black And Eyes Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, i'm warning you

“Give me your hands, Elijah.”

His head resting on a Chloe’s thighs Elijah obeyed without even blinking, raising his arms so she could reach them easily. Chloe took both his wrists in her hands and pinned them down on the mattress at each side of her folded legs. Her grip was strong and Elijah knew he couldn’t break free, no matter how hard he’d struggled. That thought was enough to send a shiver through his naked body, making him shudder hard.

“Good boy,” another Chloe praised, sitting next to him while tracing small circles with her finger on his chest.

He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, swallowing hard. They knew him deeply, knew each one of his weaknesses and how to use them. Nothing in the whole world could ever turn him on more.

He felt the bed shift slightly and lifted his head a bit to see the third Chloe kneeling in front of him. His breathing hitched when his eyes laid on the dark straps of the sex toy hugging her slim, pale hips.

“Spread your legs for me,” she said, staring at him with deep blue eyes.

As he did so, the Chloe next to him lowered her head, her tongue slowly circling his nipple while her hand roamed across his abdomen.

The other one placed herself between his legs, caressing his inner thighs.

“He really is pretty, isn’t he?” she asked.

The Chloe holding him in place chuckled softly, bending over so she could brush her soft lips against his.

“Very pretty.”

She withdrew almost immediately as Elijah lifted his head to kiss her, and he groaned with disappointment.

“Uh-uh. You know what happens to boys who are not patient.”

“He knows indeed. Don’t you, Elijah?”

He nodded and yelped in pain when Chloe bit his nipple. Hard. 

“I’m afraid we need a proper answer.”

He took a shaky breath in. He was already rock hard, dripping precum on his stomach and the arousal clouding his mind made it even harder to focus.

“Y-yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I know.”

Chloe smiled and her finger traced the back of his hard cock, making him sigh.

“So good for us.”

“Now I’m going to get you all stretched and ready to take me, my dear.”

Elijah curled his toes and bit his inner cheek in anticipation as he watched Chloe carefully slicking up her fingers with lube. He hadn’t even noticed she had brought it in the first place, but then again they always think of every little detail.

He watched as her LED briefly circled yellow and then the other Chloe straddled him, pulling his legs up with her hands under his knees. He loved how strong they were in spite of their delicate appearance.

He blushed a little, ashamed of being exposed like that, but he liked the feeling nonetheless. He enjoyed being powerless, letting the Chloes use him however they liked.

He suddenly felt something cool, pushing slightly against his entrance. Chloe was massaging him, spreading the lube so her fingers could slid in easily. As they did exactly so, Elijah let out a soft moan.

She quickly pushed in another finger, moving them both in and out of him, spreading them from time to time to stretch him. It felt so good, but Chloe obviously had to drag it out for longer than necessary, just to torture him.

She moved her wrist slowly and if he could have seen her face, he was pretty sure she was smirking proudly, knowing the effect that had on him. 

“Please,” he begged.

“Please what?” the Chloe holding his legs said.

Elijah took a breath in before talking, the last bits of his pride urging him not to sound too desperate. Of course, he failed miserably.

“I … need m-more.”

“That’s not how you ask for something.”

He closed his eyes, feeling Chloe’s lips leaving little kisses on his forehead, fingers still around his wrists.

“Be good, Elijah and ask Chloe,” she said sweetly.

He nuzzled his face in her thigh, feeling her giggling.

“You’re not gonna get what you want if you don’t ask.”

He looked up at her as he spoke with a hoarse voice.

“Please, Chloe, can … can you fuck me?”

“You’re so good, look at you.”

He felt Chloe’s weight lifting off his body and his legs being gently rested on the bed. He was grateful for that, since they had started to hurt a bit. He stretched them, feeling immediately relieved.

Chloe took a generous amount of lube on her hand, smearing it on the strap-on she was wearing. Her free hand, instead, grabbed his hard cock firmly and gave it a few strokes. 

Elijah moaned and arched his back a bit, but the Chloe that had been straddling him pushed him down, looking at him straight in the eyes with her head tilted slightly to the side.

He couldn’t observe her expression for long, though, as his attention shifted suddenly to the hands grabbing his hips. Chloe held him tightly, Elijah was sure he was going to find bruises in the morning. Not that he minded, obviously.

She pushed in the tip of the toy and he let out a shuddering whimper, immediately biting hard on his lip to keep himself from being too loud already.

Chloe slowly moved her hips forward, making him take the entire length of her strap-on. Then she stopped, letting him adjust to the new intrusion.

“What a good boy, taking all of me inside you. How does that feel, Elijah?”

“Feels … good ...” he managed to say, breathless.

“You want more?”

“Yes … yes, p-please.”

Chloe smiled as her clone bended down to leave a trail of wet kisses on the natural, sharp line of his jaw. She then moved on to leaving marks and bites on his pale skin. He loved that, looking at himself in the mirror and touching the bruises  _ his  _ girls would leave on him.

He closed his eyes and felt the grip on his hips vanishing. As he opened them again, he saw that Chloe was now above him, supporting herself on her hands planted at either side of his head.

As she began to thrust in, he hugged her waist with his legs.

Chloe set a slow, deep pace and in a few minutes Elijah was a moaning mess of “harder” and “more”. 

She mercilessly fucked him hard, barely giving him time to regain his breath between the shameless sounds escaping his mouth. She looked marvelous on top of him, perfect, untouched by fatigue while she observed curiously each one of his reactions.

She then readjusted them, placing Elijah’s calves on her shoulders. This time, when she pushed deeper inside him, she hit the spot that made pleasure feel almost overwhelming.

“Oh  _ god, _ ” he cried out. “R-right there, y-yes!”

Chloe smirked, setting one more time her regular, fast rhythm. 

Elijah abandoned himself completely to the sensations and his need to touch himself only grew bigger. He tried to move a hand, but was immediately reminded of the other Chloe pinning him down to the mattress with her steel grip.

He hadn’t even the time to complain about it when the Chloe that had been sucking on the skin of his chest shifted her attention from marking him to stroking his dick, but only a few times, just to bring him even closer to the edge before letting go. She teasingly touched the tip and he jerked his hips upward, desiring more, but was met by a giggle and a hand slapping his thigh.

“Not yet,” she whispered, lightly scraping her nails against some of the bruises she’d left before. 

Elijah gritted his teeth, letting out a hiss at the faint but pleasant pain that the gesture had caused him.

“I’m … so close,” he muttered.

“Is that so?” Chloe asked, each one of her words followed by a hard thrust.

Her LED became yellow for a few seconds and her sisters immediately stopped what they were doing.

The first let his wrists free and gently moved his head from her thighs where it had been resting. The second, instead, stopped torturing his bruises and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. 

Then Chloe slowly pulled out, making him feel each inch of her sex toy sliding out of him. He let out a disappointed sound, suddenly feeling so empty when he’d been so close to come, but she didn’t even flinch.

“Elijah,” she ordered as she undid the straps of her toy then moved to sit next to the other two Chloes. “Kneel on the floor in front of us.”

He laid on his back for a few moments, still pretty dizzy, then slowly got off the bed and walked towards the girls. He got to his knees in front of them, as Chloe said, and looked up.

“Good boy,” she praised. “Now we want to watch you come.”

Those words, said almost nonchalantly, sent a shiver down his spine and Elijah visibly trembled. The Chloes probably noticed, but they stayed unfazed. 

He took himself in hand and started to pump, slowly at first, then increasing in speed as he felt his orgasm growing once more. 

He looked straight at the girls’ faces, their eyes focused on him and he forced himself to keep his mouth shut, but in spite of that, from time to time he would whimper.

The rhythm of his hand started to falter and in a few more strokes he was coming heavily, semen dripping on his thighs.

“Beautiful,” Chloe said, giving him a smile. “Now clean it up.”

His eyes went wide in spite of the haze in his mind. They had never asked him something like that, but he’d be lying if he’d said he wasn’t turned on by it.

He brought a slightly shaky hand on his thigh and gathered some of his come with two fingers. He then brought them to his lips and made a show of licking them clean, moaning when he’d occasionally slid them in his mouth.

The Chloes were observing him with interest, LEDs circling from time to time from blue to yellow. 

After he was done, one of them stood up and walked to him. She gently stroked his hair and placed a few kisses on his damp forehead.

“Oh Elijah, always so eager to be good for us.”

She then knelt next to him and held him.

Elijah closed his eyes, relaxing into her arms with his head resting against her soft breasts. 

She kept playing with strands of his hair and was soon joined by the others, showering him with praises and caresses.

As he listened to the soft hum of her machinery working inside of her, Elijah couldn’t help but think that he was indeed the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
